


Love is Blind

by PastelPenguins



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Conversion Disorder, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Emotional Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Lucifer, Psychological Trauma, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Scared Chloe Decker, Temporary Blindness, Winged Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPenguins/pseuds/PastelPenguins
Summary: Conversion disorder is a mental condition in which a person has blindness, paralysis, or other nervous system (neurologic) symptoms that cannot be explained by medical evaluation. Conversion disorder begins with some stressor, trauma, or psychological distress. Usually the physical symptoms of the syndrome affects the senses or movement.Symptoms usually begin suddenly after a stressful experience. And you know in Scripture the visitation of an angel is always alarming; it has to begin by saying 'Fear not.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after watching the King of the Hill episode where Hank goes temporarily blind.

Chloe was good at compartmentalizing her life, for instance that time when Delilah's manager had shot her. So even though she saw the reflection of Lucifer's devil face she had managed to stay sane. Perhaps it was due to the blood loss or possibly the cracks in the glass had distorted it enough for her to somehow comprehend it.

The fact that she didn't go crazy and she had managed to stay sane, was due to that compartmentalization she does. Because even though she saw and heard the bullets fly at Lucifer, the moment his devil face showed was when she was passing out causing her to try and rationalize it anyway she could.

She thinks, that was why every small little strange thing he did was thrown somewhere in the back of her consciousness. It was piecing everything together slowly, placing everything into categories that made the most sense, which must have been why she hadn't gone catatonic as he finished turning towards her.

But seeing him for the first time, no filters or buffers to ease her further, nearly drove her mad. Key word, nearly, her mind had been filling in blanks ever since meeting him, with imagination but unfortunately those blanks were invariably painted black then lit up by lightening in that moment. That moment of horrifying clarity, that her partner was in fact, telling her the truth from the start. 

She was backing up unconsciously, wide eyed as he stared at her with confusion. Chloe wasn't sure what she was saying over and over again, all she could feel was her lips and jaw moving as words formed, but she couldn't hear anything over the pounding of her heart. Fear was all she felt as she took in his appearance, her eyes burning from the image of divinity before her. But how could something so horrifying be called divine?

'It doesn't make sense, no anatomy could form like that' Her mind screamed at her as she took in his hairless, burned and scarred skull. The whole surface looked as if it was slick with hemorrhaged blood or possibly the red was from some eternal sunburn. 

Was it natural? How could it be? Her mind continued to question, not able to understand how someone so badly hurt could even be alive still. And his eyes, oh God his eyes! They were like burning coals of fire, so deeply pigmented unlike any color that was found in this reality. She could vaguely piece together they were red, but only because the rest of him was as well.

She was petrified, numb and her vision began to double which only terrified her more. Her instincts screaming and clawing at her to run, find somewhere to hide and yet she was frozen and unable to look away. Chloe vaguely registered Lucifer's blurry form moving to stand in front of her and she felt a lump in her throat she couldn't swallow.

Soon the double vision turns to blackness and in her panic, Chloe began to hyperventilate from the darkness making everything just that more terrifying. She could feel her sanity beginning to give way, the only sensation the Chloe realized she could feel at the moment. It was a strange feeling, that of bits of her psyche coming loose, as if she was fighting with herself over what was real or not. Trying to reason and rationalize everything yet becoming more and more disjointed as her mind repeated what she saw then backtracking and beginning to stutter as her mind slowly blanked and Chloe wasn't sure if she was asleep or awake anymore.

The police came in after Chloe was no longer awake and aware of her surroundings, having to wrench her body from Lucifer's arms. He was horrified and in too much shock to fight them as they handed her over to the paramedics. Somehow the look of soul crushing terror on her face had shocked him into bringing back the illusion of human skin to cover his scarred body once more. 

They managed to pull him to his feet and assessed him as well, he was still wounded due to the detective being near him. But he didn't care, not when his divinity drove her mad. Not when Chloe was so absolutely terrified of his very being, his very essence. Even if the part that scared her was the part he hated, it was still him and deep inside it broke his heart that she could ever be that truly scared of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was having trouble how to right this chapter, but I think I finally have it where I like it.

Lucifer watched as nurses came in and out of the detective's room, Lucifer realized it was getting late after yawning. Though he didn't care and was willing to make a scene if they tried making him leave Chloe's side. There would be no question of him leaving until he had assured himself she was all right.

As he began nodding off he was woken by a Nurse who offered a blanket and pillow for the pullout couch in the corner but he declined. His inner martyr surfaced calling for him to be uncomfortable and suffer through a night of sitting in a chair by her side in discomfort to assuage some of his guilt. He wanted to run and give her time to process what happened, or give himself time to keep from hearing her speak what he dreaded to hear.

But the fear of what his Devil face could have done to her, and of Chloe being locked away for insanity, kept him by her side. And honestly after his time with God Johnson, he would rather choose the mental hospital if it came down to it, at least his money and connections could guarantee she would be treated with the upmost care and respect. He'd only just begun to doze off when he heard the faint rustle of bed sheets. Lucifer was on his feet in an instant, Chloe struggled to sit up and was frantically glanced around the room. 

"Detective, calm down you're going to pull the IV's out!" He tried to calm her down as she thrashed, trying to untangle her legs from the blankets. Lucifer soon realized Chloe was in some kind of drug induced hysteria. Or possibly it was just how she would be from now on that she saw his face, she wouldn't be the first human to have their mind cave in from insanity. Grabbing her wrists, trying to calm her enough not to tear her IV out.

"Calm down Detective, you're in the hospital. You're only going to hurt yourself if you keep thrashing like that!" Lucifer tried to reason with her, his grip tightening slightly as Chloe turned her pleading glassy eyes on him. Lucifer was caught off guard at her expression and his grip loosened just enough that when she managed to kick him, Lucifer stumbled into his chair and swore in surprise. When the chair made a loud clanging noise on impact with the floor, Chloe became rigid at the combination and cowered behind her hands.

"Please! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Chloe sobbed out, visibly shaking. Lucifer's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and worry. Why was she sorry? Is it because she thought he was angry at her kicking him?

"Hey, I-it's ok! I'm not mad Detective." He frowned and cautiously and fixed her blanket so her lap and legs were covered again, but not tucked in this time. Then as gentle of a way that he could pulled her hands away from her face, she seemed so uncertain and afraid that it added to the torment inside of him. Chloe sniffled before finally, in a whisper, she spoke.

"R-really?" Swallowing the painful lump clogging his throat, Lucifer nodded.

"Really!" She yawned sleepily and seemed to calm down at that. Smiling she slid back onto the bed and rolled onto her side relaxing again. Lucifer could hardly speak as he watched as her eyelids grow heavy, before they shut and Chloe slept. 

* * *

Chloe's eyes fluttered open but the darkness didn't slowly resolve itself into light and blurry shapes like they normally would when one woke up. Confused she could only stare up at a ceiling she couldn't see. She heard her gentle, rhythmic breathing though her mind was blank, and her body felt like it was made out of lead.

Feeling the rough texture of the hospital sheets that kept her warm, then that she was lying on something soft. Before she noticed the sticky coldness of the sensor pads across her body and the uncomfortable pressure of an IV line in the crook of her left arm. 

As she tried to piece back the events of the previous day, the memories came back and she gasped. Finally aware and awake, Chloe laughed at the absurdity of it all. Her partner was actually the Devil, he really wasn't lying was he? She must have lost her mind, this was just some insane delusion isn't it?


End file.
